Learning To Go On
by jlfkjnsdkl
Summary: After 7th year and the final battle Harry is ready to move on even if it means leaving the Wizarding World. Who will follow him and what will come of the allies formed during the war?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: Hey guys please review when your done and tell me what you think, also b I'm looking for someone to Beta for me you can leave your e-mail in a review or you can e-mail me harrypotterluvr at thanks a bunch!

_"Harry please, just listen to me!"_

_"Draco I can't... don't you understand?"_

_"Yah I understand, you could never feel the same, what was I thinking?"_

_"Draco its not like that, I do like you like that."_

_"Really, then why can't we be together?"_

_"Draco... In about 10 minutes I have to go face the Dark Lord, what if I don't come back?"_

_"You will"_

_"I might not! You have to realize there is a good chance I won't come back! Hey look at me, I do love you... I'm sorry Draco this is a really shitty time to try and make something work."_

_"Do you understand Draco?" Harry said taking Draco into his arms and holding him close to his body briefly before pushing him away."_

_Draco could see Harry putting back up his well built walls back up._

_"I have to go"_

_"Please, Please be safe!"_

_"I will"_

Draco sighed softly coming out of his dream. He'd had the same remembrance in the dream form for the last week. He hadn't seen Harry since 4 days after Ron Weasley's funeral. Ron had died saving his fiance, Hermione Granger's, life. He had jumped in front of her to deflect Lucius Malfoy's killing curse. He was only one of the many casualties of the final battle including Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zambini, who had fought for the side of the light, and Bill Weasley just to name a few.

Almost all of the Death Eaters had been killed or captured. His father was currently in Azkaban waiting for his sentence, while his mother was found murdered 2 days before the final battle. Draco had vowed to find out who his mother's murderer was. He had been so busy helping to put the wizarding world back together. It had been almost a month since the final battle and noone had really heard from Harry for the last 3 weeks, besides Granger and she wasn't really in the right state of mind to talk to Draco. Who ould be after the lose of your fiance right in front of your eyes.

The house rivalry had all but been eliminated during there 7th year due to the war. The only rivalry they cared about was the light and dark sides. Hermione, Ron, and Draco had almost become friends while working together for the Order, but it was always different with Harry. There was the blossoming of something different, something more.

_"God I came so close to losing him that night."_ Draco thought _"But then again I've never really had him." _

** A/N: Ok this chapter was written in Draco's POV. Know this was just a short little intro chapter and there will be more to come. Expect a couple of unexpected twists in later chapters and don't assume anything. Review and let me know what you think. Thanks a Bunch!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My E-mail: harrypotterluvr at msn

Disclaimer:Nope not mine darn it!

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed I was surprised by the response so I decided that I would try and get this out to you as fast as I could so here it is!!

**Dear Draco, **

**The house I just bought is small but it will do. There are two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen/dining room, and a small living room. It is just outside Godric's Hollow. I know it's not the greatest of places I could be living but I feel better living near where my parents lived somehow. It really isn't worth what I'm paying for it but I just needed out of the Wizarding World, hell more than anything else I need to be out of my own head.**

**You all couldn't understand, how could you? How could you understand how completely lost I feel right now. Fighting Voldemort is all I've know for the last seven years of my life. Now that he's gone my life feels almost barren, I don't know what to do with myself.**

**So this is what I do. I go buy a house. How stupid could I be. I should be with Hermione and the Weasleys mourning the death of Bill and Ron. Ron...He was my first friend ever. He stuck with me through everything even into his death.**

**God, I feel like a horrible person. I ran from everything, from the Weasleys, Hermione, the press, and from you Draco. Mostly I'm still running from my past and all the pain I've caused other people. I know I'm hurting you now Draco but I don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I've made so many mistakes and I don't know what to do to fix any of them.**

**With my Love,**

**Harry**

Harry crumpled up the letter, this was about the seventh time he had tried to write Draco. He was quickly becoming surrounded by failed attempts.

"Fuck this, I can't do it." Harry sobbed. He was so angry with himself.

'I can't even write to the person I need the most'

Tears ran freely down Harry's face while he uncorked an addictive sleeping/pain releaving draught that had been invented, by Hermione and Snape, during the war to help the injured.

'I just want to forget for one more night' Harry promised himself as he threw back the potion.

A/N: ok people you've read it now Review it **Please Oh and I still need** **a Beta leave your e-mail in a review if your interested please or you can e-mail me** Thanks a lot people!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own anything dammit!!

A/N: Sorry this took so long this last 2 weeks have been crazy My best friend was in a really bad car accident. So everything has been really crazy.Anyways I still need a Beta people.

'_So this is it. The burrow, well its not as bad as I always thought it was'_ Draco thought to himself as he walked up the dirt path toward the house.

"Look I'm sorry no, no, no... I know I should've come back sooner yah that's good. Gods I'm so stupid what am I doing here?"

"Uh hmm sorry to interupt your conversation." Draco said to the red head standing ten feet from the door talking to himself. "Your Percy right?"

"Y-Yes" Percy said turning red with embarrasment.

"So you gonna try and go in there after everything that's happened?" Draco knew about Percy's 'indescretions'.

"I have to. Its been almost 4 years. It's time that this was put behind us...so what are you in for?" Percy joked as he looked at the Burrow as if there were an executioner in there prepairing for him.

"I'm going to attempt to speak to Hermione." Draco chuckled.

After a few moments of silence Draco gathered his courage, grabbed Percy's wrist dragged him to the door and knocked.

"I was just about to do that you know."

"Sure you were." Draco replied

"I've got it mom... Percy what the hell are you doing here! Who are you?" Charlie asked as he swung the door open

"Draco Malfoy, I was hoping to"

"Percy what the hell do you think gives you the right to be here?" Charlie yelled interupting Draco.

"Charlie they were my brothers too."

"Whats going on. Draco? Oh my god Percy!" Ginny threw herself into her brother's arms

"I've missed you so much Ginny Bug."

"Ginny get the hell away from him."

"Shutup Charlie" Ginny snapped

"Um sorry to break up the reunion but can I please speak with Hermione."

"Oh sure, Charlie get over yourself and move."Ginny dragged Percy and Draco in behind her.

"Dear god is it really you Percy" Molly cried rushing at her son.

"Come on Draco Herms is upstairs."

Ginny stopped at one of the doors and knocked "Herms...Hun you in there...Hermione?"

"Yah Gin just a second" Hermione called out

"Draco, Its uh so good to see you."

"Better get back down there and sort things out"Ginny said as they started to hear yelling coming from downstairs.

"Draco come in. This is...was Ron's room." Hermione said, her eyes starting to gloss over with tears she refused to let fall.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. If it means anything to you my father will be presented with a dementor's kiss in a week.

"Thank God...Draco, I'm sorry that was a horrible thing to say"

"It ok Hermione I want it to be overwith too. I can't wait till he's gone. I stopped caring a long time ago...I could never please him, never make him love me."

"I-I don't know what to say" Hermione confessed

"Lets not talk about him ok."

"Ok, well was there something that you wanted to talk about?"

"Yah Have you heard from Harry lately?"

"No"

Draco couldn't help it, his face fell and his eyes started to fill with tears that he refused to let anyone see. This was the last way he could think of to get in touch with Harry.

"Draco what's going on?"

"B-Before the f-final battle"Draco's throat was constricting and the tears were starting to fall. He swatted at them angrily.

"Hey its ok" Hermione said placing a hand on his shoulder

Taking a few deep breathes and putting the Malfoy Mask back on he told her everything that happened between him and Harry before the final battle.

"Hermione I've got to see him"

"Ok give me a minute to find his last letter. He's bought a house and he gave me the address in his last letter. I know its here somewhere. Ahh found it, come on lets go."

"Aren't you going to tell them your leaving?"

"No they'll be pretty busy for a while"

As if on cue they heard Ginny yell "Will everyone shut the hell up Ron and Bill wouldn't have wanted us to act like this."

"Lets just apparate. The address is 2838 MacKenzie Drive." Hermione read off the letter and with a small pop she was gone.

Draco let out a shaky breath, he hadn't been able to think of anything but seeing Harry again for the last month and now he was terrified of actually seeing him again.

_'Your being completely idiotic'_ He told himself , another deep breath _'2838 MacKenzie Drive'_ Draco concentrated on the address and with a pop Ron's room was empty once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother?

A/N:Ok people this one was hard to get out. I wrote the end first then the beginning. It took me forever to type because the pages were all out of order! Lol anyways thank you to Incubi for betaing this chapter. The first three chapters will be edited sometime soon. Thanks for reading my ranting and enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4

They stood outside a small, shabby looking house in a pretty rough looking neighborhood.

"Are you sure this is the right address?"

"Yes. It's not really where you'd picture Harry to live though."

"That's for sure." Draco said ringing the door bell.

"Hmm maybe it's broken." Hermione said as she started banging on the door. "Harry! Harry it's Hermione and Draco! Harry...he's not answering."

"Uh, really?"

"Draco," Hermione said in a warning voice "you don't have to be so mean."

"Well we could try all the unlocking charms we know, but knowing Harry none of them would work."

"It's not locked." Hermione said as she pushed the door open. "Harry? Harry, are you here?"

"I'll look upstairs; you check the rooms down here." Hermione said as she stepped into the house and up the stairs.

Draco walked through what appeared to be a kitchen and followed the room into another. His eyes immediately landed on Harry's body that was sprawled out in what appeared to be a sitting room, half on the floor half on the couch.

"He's in here!" Draco called out to the girl.

Draco was trying to wake Harry when Hermione walked in.

"He won't wake up!" Draco said looking up at her with fearful eyes.

"Move back." Hermione said as she pulled out her wand. "Ennervate"

Harry slowly began to stir. When he finally opened his eyes he was staring into Hermione and Draco's worried faces.

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked as he helped Harry sit up on the couch.

"I must have passed out, I was pretty drunk." Harry said. He was still drunk.

The anger came quickly now for Draco, followed by confusion, and followed by a big dose of betrayal. He decided to go with the more familiar sensation; anger

"What the hell have you been doing Harry?" Draco yelled looking around the room. Empty potion vials and bottles of alcohol occupied almost every available flat surface. Broken glass littered the floor and a red substance that looked suspiciously like blood stained the carpet.

"Why the hell are you yelling at me?"

"Your obviously still drunk, the door was unlocked and you don't have any safety wards up. Everyone has been really worried about you. You keep saying that you can take care of yourself but evidently you can't."

"Oh please Draco. I'm in no mood to listen to your 'mightier than God' shit right now. What the hell would you know about having to take care of yourself?" Harry yelled, his words all a bit slurred due to his high state of intoxication.

"What would I know? Right, well for one thing I know I won't be with an alcoholic. I've lived with that all my life. One of my first memories was when my mother set the kitchen on fire because she was so drunk. I learned very quickly how to take care of myself. I've had to do it all my life."

"Oh right the whole 'my life sucks, my mother was an alcoholic and my father was a fucking Death Eater and always beat the shit out of me' thing again, right? Well you know what my life sucked too! So just shut the fuck up!"

"People died for you Harry. People busted their asses to make sure you were safe. So this is how you repay them? Drinking yourself in oblivion and wallowing in self pity?"

"Fuck off Draco."

"Draco you need to stop. Don't ever say those things again." Hermione intervened.

"No, someone needs to tell him these things! Everyone else treats him like a God. You of all people should understand what I'm talking about. You and Ron have been putting yourself in danger for years to help protect Harry. Ron even died fighting beside Harry and this is what Harry does to repay him!"

"How dare you! You have no right to speak of Ron and what he sacrificed. I hate you Draco Malfoy. I can't stand to look at you, every time I do I see _Your Father_ killing Ron. You are so much like him."

"I am in no way, shape, or form like that man Hermione Granger. Don't ever make the comparison again." Draco said in a deadly calm voice glaring at Hermione.

"Draco, Hermione, stop this both of you."

"I'm leaving." Draco said, and before they could stop him he had Disapparated.

"Harry, what's really going on?" Hermione looked at Harry, her eyes pleading with him to speak the truth. "Why are you drinking so much, taking all those potions and being so secretive?"

"I'm just trying to forget Hermione. Don't you want to forget? Forget how Voldermort killed your parents; forget the pain of Ron being dead? Forget it all."

"I can't!" Hermione yelled at him, tears running freely down her cheeks.

"Why, why not forget all about the wizarding world and everything in it? We have each other."

"Harry I can't!"

"Why?"

"Because I-I...I'm pregnant."

A/N: So what did yah think?? Surprised?? **Then Let Me know** thanks people.


End file.
